Ambiciones Adictivas
by Rheazairel36
Summary: Tras la muerte de sus padres gracias a Potter, Hermione comienza a tomar decisiones drasticas y por necesidad se emplea en un putero como bailarina exotica. Que hara cuando unos ojos grises descubran su secreto? Ahora solo queda afrontar las concecuencias
1. Parte I

Ambiciones Adictivas

Por: Ariotciv

Parte I:

Mientras movía mi cuerpo sensualmente, escuchaba con los ojos cerrados la música cautivadora que resonaba en el famoso local. Insinuante capturaba miradas extasiadas de deseo y sin si quiera abrir los ojos, podía reconocer el gran efecto que con mi presencia causaba. Caminaba con elegancia por la pasarela, un paso a la vez, luego un movimiento que dejaba a muchos con el aire estancado en los pulmones debido a la emoción momentánea, hasta acercarme al primer tubo metálico, que estaba incrustado al principio de la pasarela.

En aquel trance, el cual solo podía soportar bajo una gran dosis de sustancias ilegales, bailaba aquella exótica danza que enloquecía a toda hormona y por la cual podía comer decentemente una vez a la semana. Dejaba en cada uno de mis movimientos el aire impregnado el delicioso aroma a canela que mi cuerpo debido al constante movimiento desprendía, embriagando conscientemente a todos los que estaban sentados en primera fila.

A medida que la música continuaba, la bebida corría y el dinero entraba, pude percatarme de la intensidad con la que unos ojos grises atónitos me observaban desde la barra. Debido a la oscuridad, ya que las luces solo iluminaban levemente la pasarela, la cual tenia el suelo negro recientemente encerado con ciertas bombillitas de colores para crear una mejor ilusión, no pude definir exactamente al susodicho al cual atendían como si fuese el mismo embajador.

Sin tomarle mucha importancia, seguí bailando, a fin de cuentas si me detenía significaba menos dinero en mi cuenta bancaria. El trabajar como bailarina había sido resultado de la trágica muerte de mis padres a causa de una gracia estupida del niño que vivió, como consecuencia no pude terminar de pagar mis estudios en Hogwarts y ahora trabajaba en este lugar tan indecente para poder al menos mantenerme.

Al no poder pagar las mensualidades, no pude terminar de estudiar, traducción: no tenía ningún diploma de ningún tipo. Fue cuando por casualidades del demonio encontré el local que para aquel momento abría, tres meses atrás. Al principio me era muy difícil, la cantidad de piel expuesta no figuraba en mi concepto de decencia, pero una vez comencé a conocer las ventajas del trabajo, ya me daba igual si mostraba un poro mas. Las ganancias no eran la gran cosa, pero mantenían el apartamento que se ubicaba en un segundo piso en un lugar tranquilo.

Estaba tan absorta haciendo mi trabajo que no me percate de que un idiota que trabajaba poco y ganaba demasiado para su posición en el Profeta, estaba tocándome la pierna con sus asquerosas manos húmedas y callosas debido al exceso de su escritura manual.

-¡!Imbécil!!-grite furiosa y para recordarle la única regla que tenía el local plasmada en un cartel del tamaño de una pared, le golpee con la pierna derecha en la nariz. Mi intención era lastimarlo no romperle la nariz. Al parecer la suela de mi tacon negro era demasiado fuerte para su sensible piel y delicado hueso. En segundos, chorros de sangre le mancharon su camiseta Armani blanca y después de eso comenzó a gritar.

Cinco minutos después…

Lo que ocurrió después fue tan rápido que me costo un minuto acomodar los sucesos hasta que se tornaran coherentes. El sonido de botellas rompiéndose, gruñidos, puños, mesas rotas y gritos histéricos daban vueltas en mi cabeza confundiéndome aun más. Mi visión se comenzaba a tornar borrosa y mi costado se sentía un poco extraño. Tras analizar mi posición poco estable me percate de que estaba herida, recostada en la pared que daba a los baños. Lentamente baje la mirada para enfocarme en la sensación caliente que emanaba de mi costado y no pude evitar gritar al descubrir que me estaba desangrando.

-Oh mierda…-murmure para mis adentros ya que por alguna razón que me era desconocida nop podía articular. Intente levantarme pero mi cuerpo al parecer había perdido demasiada sangre y me fue imposible. ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido? ¿Por qué no lograba recordar nada?

Los minutos continuaron transcurriendo y llegue a un punto en el que todo parecía irreal, ni si quiera podía escuchar correctamente. El olor asfixiante del cigarro y del alcohol comenzaban a causarme nauseas o tal vez era la herida que tenía en el costado que no podía ver porque ni si quiera me podía mover. Extasiada en aquel mundo de perdición, a segundos de una muerte segura, unos brazos fuertes me levantaron del suelo con delicadeza. El impulso de abrir los ojos que tuve fue reprimido por el cansancio y la debilidad que comenzaba a sentir. El hecho de pensar en moverme causaba estragos en mi cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se movía con agilidad pero a un paso moderado. Quien quiere que fuese conocía demasiado bien el local porque en menos de diez minutos ya estábamos fuera. La brisa era fría y aun en aquel estado degradante no pude evitar reaccionar.

-Muy pronto estarás bien…-Le escuche comentar y segundos después sentí como colocaba mi cuerpo con sutileza dentro de la comodidad de un vehículo. Nuevamente intente moverme, abrir mis ojos, hacer algo para zafarme de aquella situación que para nada era conveniente, aunque me estuviese desangrando no podía permitirle a nadie conocer mi identidad, mi preciado secreto mágico.

-Quien eres?-pregunte resignada a la inmovilidad.

-Procura no moverte, no deseo que los asientos se manchen. – dijo en un tono de fastidio, ignorando mi pregunta.

Los minutos transcurrían lentamente. Era como si la muerte estuviese dándose puesto, como si deseara que sufriera aun más antes de desaparecer.

-Procura mantenerte despierta, si es que deseas vivir.-ordeno la voz. Fue en ese momento cuando un vehículo del lado contrario ilumino el interior del vehículo en el que me encontraba y pude ver su imagen reflejada en el retrovisor del auto. Era el…definitivamente el mundo estaba en mi contra.


	2. Parte II

Parte II

Al sentir una leve sensación de calor, abrí lentamente los ojos. Todo era tan confuso, todo daba tantas vueltas, todo simplemente parecía tan irreal. Así que esto era lo que se sentía estar muerta. Nada del otro mundo si lo comparábamos mi antigua realidad.

Si esto era el cielo, Dios tenía muy malos gustos a la hora de decorar. Estaba en una habitación color crema, acostada en una cama enorme enredada en sabanas de seda. Por alguna razón que desconocía no podía distinguir muy bien los objetos que adornaban la habitación. Tal vez al morir uno perdida un poco de vista y por lo mismo ya no podía distinguir como antes.

Cuando intente levantarme, no pude evitar gritar. Un dolor insoportable me estremeció de tal forma que mi boca no paraba de proferir gritos ensordecedores. En mi intento de calmarme, el cual fue inútil observe como las sabanas de seda se manchaban rápidamente con sangre. Sangre? Entonces no estaba muerta…

Y si no estaba muerta, en donde estaba?

-Mierda!- escuche una voz gritar y automáticamente intente retroceder pero nuevamente el dolor me estremeció, llevándome al punto de la inconsciencia.

Aquella voz, conocía a perfección aquella voz. Simplemente no lograba asociarle un rostro. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido y los sucesos de la noche anterior apenas les podía recordar. Tampoco pude descubrir quien era, porque entre el dolor y mi visión borrosa me había sido imposible.

La verdad no se cuando tiempo estuve inconsciente, disfrutando de los indoloros prados del sueño. Solo se que para cuando desperté la habitación estaba a oscuras. Unos segundos transcurrieron y una puerta se abrió. Podía escuchar sus pasos entrando a la habitación, acercándose hacia donde me encontraba. En ese momento, tras el prender la vela que se encontraba a mi lado derecho, pude definir sus fracciones.

-Malfoy.-mustie.

-Veo que has despertado.- comento y comenzó a tomarme los signos vitales.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? ¿Qué quieres de mi?-pregunte rápidamente sin darle chances a que se marchara sin ubicarme en tiempo y espacio.

-Creo que es muy obvio.- contesto mirándome a los ojos.

-Malfoy no estoy jugando. ¿Cómo sabias en donde trabajaba? ¿Qué quieres a cambio?-pregunte nuevamente sintiendo como la furia se me escapaba en el tono de voz.

-Me sorprendes Granger. –dijo y pude ver como en lo que me pareció un mal habito compulsorio y sin remedio, se pasaba la mano nerviosamente por su platino cabello, probablemente en busca de palabras que formaran una oración coherente y que pareciera inteligente.

-No creo que hayan más sorpresas, al menos de mi parte, así que ponte un precio y déjame seguir con mi vida como si nunca me hubieses encontrado.-conteste bruscamente.

No me gustaba para nada la idea de que Malfoy conociese sobre mi pequeño secreto y mucho menos me agradaba la idea de que el precisamente hubiese sido la persona que me hubiese salvado de una tranquila y dolorosa muerte.

-Nunca pensé que esas palabras saldrían de tu boca.- dijo y sonrió de una forma poco peculiar que solo me causo escalofríos. ¿Quién diría que la chica más inteligente y educada de Hogwarts diría la frase favorita de un Malfoy?

-Demasiadas cosas me han ocurrido y no pienso permitir que de todas las personas del mundo seas tu quien me juzgue. Déjate de estupideces y dime que quieres a cambio de tu silencio.-dije hastiada de su estupidez. Como era posible que después de tanto tiempo su cabecita no hubiese madurado.

-Tras de sangresucia puta, quien pensaría cosa semejante de Hermione Granger.-dijo en tono serio. –Y aunque no lo creas no me estoy burlando. Simplemente lo estoy diciendo en voz alta para ver si así me logro convencer.- suspiro y nuevamente aquel habito que le hacia lucir extremadamente sensual.- Lo que quiero a cambio es muy simple.

-Podrías decirlo hoy? Es que creo que voy a vomitar…-dije sintiendo como mi estomago se retorcía.

-No tienes que ser maleducada.

-No enserio…-dije pero fui interrumpida por un buche de sangre.

-Mierda!- grito Malfoy y corrió a mi lado con un cubo que no vi de donde saco.- Intenta tranquilizarte Granger.

-Que me…-intente decir pero nuevamente otro buche salió de mi boca.

-Granger…Granger!- le escuche gritar antes de perder el conocimiento.

Esta vez cuando desperté estaba en otro tipo de habitación con más iluminación. Tenía cara de hospital pero algo había en ella que no me completaba la imagen. Faltaba gente histérica, quejándose, corriendo de lado a lado.

-Podrías esta vez hacer un esfuerzo de no moverte ni hablar? si deseas vivir necesitas quedarte quieta al menos 24 horas mas. –Explicó en un tono serio y pude verle vestido con su túnica blanca de doctor.- Después me sentare con calma a explicarte lo que desees saber.

Malfoy me mantuvo casi todo el tiempo sedada, así que las molestias fueron mínimas y pude descansar tranquila. Era increíble como era posible que fuese Malfoy quien me salvara. Aunque todo se viera espectacular y de maravilla conocía demasiado bien al mugriento hurón de circo y algo me decía que mi accidente no había sido pura coincidencia, algo se estaba tramando y yo iba a descubrir que era.

Me sorprendieron sus cuidados, sus extraños horarios de alimentación y la necesidad de mantenerme atada a su presencia hasta para ir al baño. Aunque me trataba con el mismo tono egocéntrico y fastidioso pero lo hacia de una manera sutil.

24 HORAS DESPUES….

Cuando desperté Malfoy estaba sentado en su escritorio escribiendo en lo que parecía un diario. La verdad no se porque pero en la posición en la que se encontraba le considere sensualmente atractivo. Los años le habían cambiado un poco, el color de sus ojos se había oscurecido, su cabello platino lo llevaba un poco más largo y su expresión lucia un poco más relajada que en sus años de estudio. Que lo había hecho cambiar? Era todo un paradigma olvidado…

-Que escribes?-pregunte curiosa.

-Lo que escribo no debería importarte.- contesto y rápidamente cerro el pequeño libro. En segundos ya estaba sobre mi revisando maquinas, escritos médicos y mis signos vitales.

-Me siento mucho mejor.- comente.

-Soy un imbécil, por poco te mato…-murmuro para si.

-Se que es un poco contradictorio viniendo especialmente de mi, pero quiero darte las gracias por haberme salvado.-dije mirándole a la cara, mas el estaba concentrado en lo que los papeles decían.

-No te precipites Granger, aun puedo equivocarme en la próxima dosis. – dijo y sonrió de aquella forma maliciosa que hacia solo por joder.

-Bueno ya que estoy bien, dime que es lo que quieres, porque tengo un turno que cubrir esta noche.- dije rápidamente.

-Estas realmente desquiciada si piensas que voy a permitir que te marches. Granger no estas en condiciones para nada. Aparte de que lo que quiero por no decirle al mundo que eres una trabajas como puta es que pretendas ser mi esposa.

Porque en momentos como estos no me desmayaba? Esto era increíble, ni si quiera lo podía creer.

-Que?!

-No es que este secretamente enamorado de ti Granger, así que ni te emociones. Necesitaba a alguien de confianza que hiciera el trabajo, porque obviamente no pienso dejar entrar a cualquiera a mi casa.

-Si me pudiese mover seria capaz de llamar yo misma al Profeta y comunicarles que soy la puta mas cara de todo el mundo. Porque antes muerta que ser tu esposa Malfoy. Que demonios te estas metiendo ahora? Hongos?

-Podrias dejarme terminar?

-Venga, acaba con este teatro.

-Necesito a una esposa oficial para obtener la herencia de mi padre. Mi madre es muy difícil de convencer y lo he intentado con otras putas pero ninguna logra pasar como verdadera.

-Y como para que quieres todo ese dinero? No que tu padre te dejo una parte para que vivieras cómodo por el resto de tu mugrosa vida?

-Esa información no es de tu incumbencia.

-Malfoy si no me dices lo que piensas hacer con ese dinero, no pienso ayudarte.

-Quiero invertirlo en un estudio.

-Estudio? De que?

-Es para encontrar una cura a una enfermedad que esta matando a _muggles_.-contesto y no pude contener la risa.

-Tú, salvando muggles? De cuando acá te interesas en la medicina humana? –pregunte incrédula

-Sabes que…vete a la mierda Granger. Tu, tu mierda de trabajo y tu patética existencia.- dijo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Espera Malfoy!- dije e intente moverme. –Arghh….mierda, Malfoy!-grite al ver como nuevamente mi vendaje se llenaba de sangre.

-Definitivamente eres estúpida.-dijo resignado rodando los ojos y comenzó a quitarme el vendaje para sellar la herida por tercera vez.

Le observe hacer el trabajo del cual estaba tan orgulloso y me pregunte si realmente deseaba ayudar a esos pobres muggles o si me estaba engañando para obtener el dinero y largarse con alguna de sus amantes.

Pero que diablos…desde cuando me importaba a mi lo que Malfoy hiciese con su dinero y con su vida intima?

-Acepto.- dije sin pensarlo mas.

-De que demonios hablas Granger?-pregunto sin entender cuando ya estaba terminado de vendar la herida.

-Acepto ser tu esposa a cambio de tu silencio sobre mis quehaceres nocturnos.-dije finalmente y su sonrisa maquiavélica cerró el peor de los pactos que pude haber hecho en mi vida.


	3. Parte III

Parte III:

Exactamente dos semanas transcurrieron para que me pudiese recuperar completamente. Malfoy no era muy bueno con pociones y con tal de no envenenarme y perder su última oportunidad para obtener el asqueroso dinero para su estúpido estudio, prefería tratarme de la forma normal, cotidiana y lenta de los muggles.

-Al fin, aire fresco!- comente cuando Malfoy me dejo salir a los jardines de su "pequeña" casa. Era un lugar muy tranquilo y la casa era de 4 pisos con 6 habitaciones y 3 baños. Eran tres habitaciones para huéspedes, otra para el, otra en donde tenia una biblioteca con estanterías que alcanzaban el techo y una que estaba en el sótano en donde llevaba a cabo operaciones y experimentos.

-Respira todo lo que puedas que en media hora tenemos que estar en la casa de mi madre en Italia. – dijo arruinando mi tarde.

-Malfoy apenas me estoy recuperando, podrías darme unas semanas mas?

-Cual es tu pánico con la estúpida idea? Acaso no piensas casarte nunca?

-Eh…pues claro, pero es que…-dije dubitativa. Por el amor a Merlín, era Malfoy! MALFOY!

-Granger, un trato es un trato.-dijo serio y cruzo los brazos.

-No me lo tienes que recordar! Se que me tengo que casar, el problema es que es contigo.-dije de una vez y sin pensar.

-Soy un buen prospecto matrimonial. Tengo un excelente empleo que paga muy bien, soy fértil, tengo un hogar cómodo, mantengo mi forma física sin drogas. Así que no se de que te quejas.- explico en un tono de superioridad que solo me causaba nauseas.

-Todo eso suena perfecto hasta que abres la boca y se te escapa la egocentría.

-Tú no eres el mejor caso para hacer comparaciones. Eres maleducada, vulgar, inculta, con pésimo gusto para la ropa y que trabaja de puta para mantenerse.

-No soy una puta y trabajo ahí mientras logro conseguir el dinero para continuar mis estudios!-dije en defensa

-Granger las mujeres que se quitan la ropa y tienen sexo por dinero son putas.-comentó

-Que no soy una puta! Imbécil! Simplemente bailo para entretener el público masculino. Es todo, no bebo, ni uso drogas y mucho menos tengo sexo con absolutamente nadie.

-Virgen aun, Granger?-pregunto curioso y tuve que calmar el impulso de golpearlo.

- Mi intimidad es algo muy privado y no te importa.-dije y pude ver como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Increíble! Ni siendo puta has logrado que alguien se acueste contigo? Esto prueba sin dudas lo que pienso de ti…-dijo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse mientras se reía sonoramente.

-Por estupideces como estas es que necesitas de una puta para contraer matrimonio.- dije para herirle.

-Y tú necesitas venderle tu cuerpo a un extraño para que nadie conozca tu secreto. No intentes herirme Granger o terminaras el doble de herida. –dijo en un tono acido.-Estamos a mano amor…-dijo y se marchó.

Venderle mi cuerpo a un extraño? A que se refería? Porque yo solamente estaba de acuerdo a actuar como su esposa, no a tener sexo con el por mas sensual que se viera.

Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, regrese a mi habitación y me vestí con un traje verde bastante lindo que Malfoy me había comprado para el acto numero uno, la visita a su madre. Al no permitirme regresar a mi apartamento, se vio obligado a encontrarme algo que ponerme, porque en interiores no pensaba ir a ninguna parte. Una vez estuve lista, baje las escaleras para encontrarlo en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro que tenía aspecto de tener más de 50 años.

-Nos vamos o no?

-Pensé que tardarías más tiempo en arreglarte. –murmuro y cerro su libro.

-No soy de mucho arreglo.-comente y salimos de la casa tomados de la mano como una pareja normal. Si la madre tenia que creérselo, entonces el vecindario también. Claro, según Malfoy.

Llegamos a Italia en la noche, justo a la hora de la cena como Malfoy había planeado. La mansión en la que vivía su madre, era la villa para vacaciones. Tenía 10 habitaciones, 5 baños, 2 bibliotecas, 3 salas, un comedor, 2 cocinas y estaba ubicada frente al mar. Para que deseaba tanto espacio si solamente vivía ella allí? Realmente estúpido.

-Hasta que llegas!-dijo una mujer rubia, de estatura mediana y ojos verdes.

-El avión se retraso un poco.-comento Malfoy y saludo a su madre con un beso.

-Y esta quien es? Otra puta mas?-pregunto sonriente. Era simplemente una imagen mental que no me cuadraba, su actitud, su tono y su porte eran todos muy diferentes y la verdad que no sabia como actuar bajo tales contextos. Al final decidí no decir nada. Al parecer Narcisa ya estaba tan vieja que ni me reconocía.

-Madre, le pido mas respeto a mi futura esposa Melissa Strauss. –dijo agarrándome de la cintura para pegarme sutilmente a el.

-Esposa? Tu? Realmente estar ayudando a esos estúpidos muggles te ha tostado las últimas neuronas mágicas que te quedaban.- comento la mujer dejándome atónita.- En fin, vamos a comer que la cena lleva lista dos horas.

-Claro.-dijo Malfoy y me sonrió de manera afectuosa.

La decoración del lugar era casi deprimente, las paredes estaban pintadas de gris, violeta y crema, los muebles parecían de la edad media y las pinturas no eran las imitaciones. Seguramente había robado los museos mas importantes para conseguirlas, porque Narcisa Malfoy no tenia cara de ser una compradora compulsiva….no que va!

La cena transcurrió la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio. Narcisa hacia comentario despectivo hacia su hijo, raramente hacia mí, luego Malfoy le sonreía amablemente y le criticaba la comida.

-Y tu a que te dedicas?-pregunto tomándome por sorpresa. – Porque la ultima era una bailarina de tubo francesa.

Y ahora que decía? Porque la última me había robado la idea. Que era lo mas que le gustaba a Malfoy hacer? Claro escribir! Pero de que demonios escribía el desgraciado? Solo Merlín sabía. Fue entonces cuando me acorde que Ginny siempre hablaba de ropa y de cómo últimamente la moda se estaba tornando demasiado gótica. Como no lo había pensado antes?

.-Escribo para una revista de moda.

-Oh, enserio? Cual?-pregunto curiosa la mujer.

Ahora era que se ponía difícil la mentira, yo no sabia tres carajos de moda y mucho menos de revistas. Nunca me había interesado eso, la ropa era ropa y nada más. Como era que se llamaba la estúpida revista de la que la pelirroja hablaba tanto? Mmmmm…Vogue?

-Vogue.- conteste sonriente.- Decidí tomarme unas vacaciones para estar con Malfoy.- comente.

La mujer al escucharme llamarlo por su apellido, levanto las cejas en confusión pero liego Malfoy abrió la boca para arreglar mi metida de pata.

-Es que a Strauss le gusta mucho ir a la playa y pensé que como tenemos una villa aquí en Italia, podía traerla y a la vez presentártela. –dijo el rubio y yo continúe comiendo. Realmente Narcisa sin elfos domésticos era un desastre de mujer.

-Y cuando es la boda?-pregunto en un tono que denotaba desagrado.

-Dentro de dos semanas.-dijo Malfoy y se me atraganto la pasta. En ese instante ambos me observaron preocupados, uno por mi bienestar y el otro por mi extraño comportamiento. Definitivamente yo no sabía como mentir.

-Lo siento…es que aun me sorprende que dentro de poco voy a ser la Sra. Malfoy.-dije intentando sonar un poco emocionada.

-Es por la Iglesia verdad?-pregunto nuevamente y pude sentir como mis principios comenzaban a convulsar.

-Claro madre. En la misma que tú y papa se casaron.-dijo sonriente.

Para cuando la cena concluyó apenas podía respirar correctamente. Malfoy se había vuelto loco si el pensaba casarme en primer lugar y en segundo por la iglesia. Lo que faltaba era que utilizara el vestido de su madre! Eso…eso si que no lo iba a permitir.

-Acomodé la sexta habitación en el segundo piso para ustedes, muy lejos de la mía para que no me levanten con sus gemidos. –Dijo Narcisa antes de marcharse.

-Que?-preguntó Malfoy al ver mi expresión de sorpresa.

-No pensaras que voy a dormir en la misma habitación, en la misma cama que tu o si?

-Somos una pareja que esta a punto de casarse Granger, tenemos que al menos dormir en el mismo espacio. Aparte no se de que te quejas, si cuando te estabas muriendo teníamos que dormir en el mismo espacio.

- Yo me estaba muriendo tu lo has dicho!

-No seas tan mojigata Granger, que harás que mi madre comience a sospechar.

-Como si desde el principio no sospechara. Ella sabe que esto es otro de tus teatritos para sacarle el dinero.

-No, no se lo sospecha porque pareces gente decente vestida así. Sabía que contigo lo iba a lograr y ya no me queda duda de ello.- dijo y comenzamos a caminar hacia la habitación. Esta era menos deprimente que el resto de la casa, las paredes tenían un color verde pálido y los muebles eran de esta época color blanco. Aparte de un baño privado, la habitación tenía una cama enorme en el centro y un armario en caoba.

-Al menos se que no te encontrare en toda la noche…-murmure al ver la cama. De seguro 5 personas dormían cómodas en aquel mundo de cama.

-Al menos se que no roncas…-comento el mientras se desvestía como si nada.

-Pero que demonios haces?-pregunte confusa al verle desabotonarse la camisa. Y ahora que le ocurría al descerebrado?

-Me voy a bañar o acaso me quieres acompañar?-pregunto con una sonrisa picara en la cara.

-Imbécil! Me refiero a porque no te desnudas en el baño y así te ahorras el espectáculo.

-Porque estas es mi casa Granger y me desnudo donde se me pega la gana.-dijo con fastidio y entro de una buena vez al baño.

-Idiota…-murmure y aprovechando a que su presencia no estaba, comencé a desempacar la ropa que Malfoy había comprado en la primera boutique que había de camino al aeropuerto.

45 minutos después…

-Malfoy me quiero bañar hoy…-dije molesta y le toque la puerta por tercera vez.

-Y es que tampoco me puedo bañar en paz?!-dijo fastidiado tras abrir la puerta cubierto solo por una toalla.

Por poco me da algo. Realmente mi corazón se salto unos cuantos pulsos al verle de aquella manera tan…vulnerable y sensual. Simplemente no podía despegar mi mirada de las suaves gotas que recorrían su torso lentamente. Oh como desee en aquel instante ser una de ellas. Tenia que admitirlo…Malfoy tenía el cuerpo de Adonis.

-Se te perdió algo?-pregunto al ver mi expresión de incredulidad, la cual modifique segundos después del comentario.

-Contigo? Nada…-conteste y entre al baño, sin poder evitar el impulso de mirar de reojo su ancha espalda.

En menos de 20 minutos estaba fuera de la ducha envuelta en una toalla similar a la de Malfoy. Si el se atrevía a aparecerse en paños menores y a hacerme sufrir, entonces yo también lo podía hacer. Sin pensarlo mucho, salí del cuarto de baño.

A medida que caminaba podía sentir su mirada fija en mí. Le ignoraba felizmente y sin inmutarme deje caer la toalla para comenzar a vestirme. La tensión era tan densa que simplemente costaba respirar. Las hormonas llenaban el aire de tal forma que resultaba imposible no saltar hacia el otro.

-Se te perdió algo, Malfoy?-pregunte curiosa una vez estuve completamente vestida.

-A mi no pero a ti si…la vergüenza.-dijo serio y se acostó en el lado derecho de la cama dejándome con un sabor amargo. Definitivamente Malfoy era un imbécil, hurón de circo.


	4. Parte IV

Parte IV:

Los días transcurrían rápidamente entre las pruebas de comida, las medidas del vestido, la preparación de las invitaciones, la búsqueda del local, la decoración de la iglesia. Todo era absolutamente extenuante y lo peor de todo era que había perdido mi trabajo.

"Malfoy tengo un problema." Dije cuando estábamos de regreso en la habitación, a 3 días de la boda.

"No estarás embarazada, verdad?" Pregunto sin pensar.

"Malfoy no estamos teniendo sexo." Dije seria y sin entender que diablos le ocurría.

"Eso suena como una critica. No hemos tenido sexo porque tu no has querido."

"Mi problema no es sexual, es económico!" Dije hastiada por su estupidez.

"De que hablas? He comprado ropa, prendas, comida…que mas puedes desear?"

"Malfoy me despidieron de mi trabajo. Tu tienes dinero, yo ya no tengo de donde obtenerlo." Dije y me senté en el borde de la cama.

"Eso es un problema que se puede resolver fácilmente."

"Ah si? Bueno pues dime la idea porque yo en estos momentos no puedo pensar."

Su silencio me incomodaba, era como si se estuviese tramando algo obsceno. Lentamente levante la mirada y pude encontrar en el fondo de sus pupilas la respuesta a mi pregunta. Definitivamente era obsceno.

"Prefiero pasar hambre antes que acostarme contigo por dinero." Dije mirándolo fijamente. "Acepté ser tu esposa para que cerraras el pico, pero de eso a convertirme en una real hay un largo trecho."

"No es a eso a lo que me refiero. Hay una clausula de dos meses para poder cobrar la herencia, pensaba proponerte dinero a cambio de que permanecieras mas tiempo."

"Dos meses mas, pero no que era hasta después de la boda?" pregunte sin entender. No, definitivamente esto no me estaba ocurriendo.

"Mi madre me comento esta tarde mientras te medias el vestido que había una clausula de dos meses. Al parecer mi padre se imaginaba que haría cosa semejante para malgastar su dinero." Dijo y cerré los ojos.

"Hay alguna otra clausula de la cual deba estar al tanto?" pregunte sin mirarlo.

"Hasta ahora esa es la única que mi madre me ha dicho, pero mañana llamare a mi abogado para que revise el testamento."

"Gracias, no deseo mas sorpresas." Mustie y me deje caer en la cama resignada. "Pienso descansar un poco, porque mejor no vas a van las preparaciones con la comida?"

"Eso no se supone que te toque a ti? Que se yo de comida?"Dijo quejándose.

"Malfoy no críticas a tu madre todo el tiempo porque su comida sabe sosa? Ves ya sabes algo…utilízalo a tu favor."-dije sin abrir los ojos.

"Prestas demasiada atención…demasiada para mi propio bienestar." le escuche murmurar y luego se marcho.

Dormí plácidamente toda la tarde y noche. Cuando me levante a eso de la media noche, Malfoy no estaba. Curiosa salí de la habitación en búsqueda de su paradero. La pequeña villa de vacaciones, como le llamaba Narcisa, era espeluznante de día y mucho mas de noche. Los pasillos estaban todos oscuros y tras olvidar mi varita no podía ver nada. Suerte la mía que solo había un par de escaleras, las que subían al bajaban al primer piso y las que subían del sótano. Así el indicio de tropezarme y dejar a Malfoy viudo antes de la boda, reducía a un 50%.

Unos 15 minutos me tomo el recorrer todo el segundo piso en busca del muy desgraciado. Quien se creía que era para no aparecer a estas horas? No que me importara mucho pero si me preocupaba el hecho de que estaba a la merced de su madre. Narcisa no me terminaba de agradar por su forma tan extraña de invertir papeles con Malfoy. Hasta donde yo tenia entendido, Malfoy era el amargado y Narcisa la sonriente y optimista. Al parecer el mundo andaba de cabeza y yo aun no estaba enterada.

Justo cuando ya me convencía de que Malfoy andaba de fiestas, percibí su voz en la biblioteca. Lentamente me acerque hacia la puerta y tras encontrarla semi abierta pare los oídos.

-Eres idiota o que?- dijo una voz femenina

-Déjame en paz, quieres? Todo esta saliendo acorde al plan principal y hasta ahora no han ocurrido anomalías.- dijo Malfoy.

-Estas siendo muy obvio Draco! Va a llegar un momento en el que ella se va a enterar de toda la verdad y te veré suplicando perdón.

-No te llame para que me andes reprimiendo para eso tengo a mi madre. Como van los preparativos en Grecia?-pregunto fastidiado.

-Perfectos. El lugar ya esta preparado para la ocasión y la mercancía fue enviada anoche. Para el viernes tendras tu sueño hecho realidad.

-Me encantas cuando sigues instrucciones al pie de la letra.

-No es cantidad…es calidad.-contesto la voz femenina.- Finalmente te vas a quedar esta noche o tienes que regresar…

La verdad era que no me interesaba escuchar más de una conversación que no entendía. Así que me di la vuelta y me marche a mi habitación. Para mi sorpresa, me encontré a Narcisa en condiciones mucho mejor que las mías y con una cara de fastidio que daban nauseas el observar.

-Perdida a estas alturas?-pregunto aborrecida.

-De noche todo es mas complicado…-conteste con una sonrisa simple que mostraba inocencia falsa o verdadera, la verdad no se.

-Te acompaño a tu habitación. Va Draco y también me culpa si te pasa algo. –dijo finalmente tras unos segundos de silencio.

Narcisa conocía su mansión de rabo a cabo y puedo jurar que si aun estando ciega se conocía todos los escondites de la misma. En pocos minutos, estaba de regreso a mi habitación sola y curiosa. Quien era esa mujer que hablaba con Malfoy? Y que hacia a estas horas de la madrugada? Visitando…algo aquí estaba raro y Narcisa estaba ligada en ello. Porque si no, que hacia ella merodeando por ahí como noctámbula?

Con un millón de preguntas en la cabeza y resignada me volví a acostar sin ganas de dormir. Mucho tiempo transcurrió antes de que Malfoy se volviera a aparecer en la habitación, pero como el aun no era marido mío pues ni me inmute a preguntarle. No era que el tema me interesaba pero si me estaba curioso los encuentros furtivos a semejante hora.

A eso de las 10 de la mañana, fuertes gritos me levantaron y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia donde ocurría la conmoción…la habitación de Narcisa.

**Holas, siento el no poderles publicar muy a menudo pero es que no tengo Internet y utilizo el de la universidad cada vez que los profes no me ahogan en deberes. Espero que les haya gustado mucho esta parte y pues que sigan leyendo. Gracias a todos y a todas por sus comentarios y esperen la quinta parte con paciencia que no es facil escribir con una TV prendida y una maquina de coser en constante trabajo. **

_Att: Victoria_


	5. Parte V

Parte V:

A primera instancia no podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo ante mis ojos. La habitación estaba demasiado iluminada y los gritos de la mucama interrumpían el proceso de interpretación. Estuve al menos un minuto en shock, había sangre en todas partes. Cualquiera que viese esta espantosa escena definitivamente vomitaría al próximo segundo, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada a ver asesinatos, así que la masacre que estaba plasmada ante mis ojos no me afectaba demasiado.

"Yo regrese como todos los jueves a limpiar las habitaciones y encontré esto…" Explico la mucama.

"Diana no te preocupes que yo me encargo de esto. Ve a tu casa y descansa." Dijo Malfoy, quien había llegado a la habitación antes que yo. Por su expresión parecía muy calmado, como si su madre no yaciese tirada en el suelo con el cuello desgarrado y una expresión de placer que de cierta forma envidie. Maravillosa forma de morir, eh?

"Esta seguro? Puedo ayudarle a limpiar si así lo desea." Dijo Diana y limpio sus lagrimas. Aparentemente llevaba trabajando para la familia por mas de 4 años.

"Si, Diana. Ve y descansa, porque mañana vamos a necesitar de ti. No te preocupes que te voy a pagar el día." Dijo Malfoy y la mucama se marcho un poco mas aliviada de al menos obtener dinero sin pasar trabajo.

Malfoy al ver que yo seguía en un estado intermedio, me analizo con una mirada llena de preocupación y finalmente dijo:

"Crees que me puedes ayudar a limpiar?" Pregunto como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo y no su madre.

"Necesitamos llamar una ambulancia, a la policía, a los de forense…" Dije automáticamente. Era el procedimiento _muggle_ cuando ocurrían estas atrocidades.

"No Granger, no necesitamos llamar a nadie porque mi madre ya esta muerta. Me vas a ayudar a llevar su cuerpo al sótano o no?"

"Piensa dejar a el cuerpo de tu madre muerta en el sótano? Estas loco?" Pregunte levantando un poco la voz. Que diablos le ocurría? Como era posible? Era su madre! A menos…a menos que…

"Olvídalo…yo lo hago, porque mejor no vas a terminar los preparativos para la boda?" Dijo en un tono autoritario que me enfureció, quien se creía para estar ordenándome cosas?

"No. Estoy harta de las preparaciones. Aparte no se supone que en vez de hacer los preparativos de la boda, hagamos los de un velorio? Malfoy no se si lo sabes pero tu madre esta muerta!" grite histérica y termine señalando el lugar en donde se supone que yaciese el cuerpo de la difunta, solo que ya no estaba…

Pero que…diablos.

No, definitivamente esto estaba de locos.

"Pero si estaba ahí…muerta!" murmure sin entender y mire nuevamente a Malfoy, luego al ver su expresión volví a mirar el suelo en donde definitivamente había estado el cuerpo de su madre y cuando me gire para arrancar a correr lejos de este manicomio, vi a la difunta sonriéndome.

Un fuerte dolor en la cabeza hizo que perdiese la concentración y luego todo se volvió negro. Transcurrió mucho tiempo para cuando desperté en la cama de mi habitación, porque cuando me observe ya estaba vestida, maquillada y peinada. Como? La verdad no se y realmente esto me preocupaba.

En que cosa diabólica estaban Malfoy y su madre envueltos? Si regresar gente de la muerte no era algo del diablo que solo Voldemort era capaz de hacer, entonces Merlin adoraba al dios _muggle_.

Mientras analizaba todo esto, Malfoy entro a la habitación ya vestido para la ceremonia. Le observe unos minutos recordando que el novio no podía ver a la novia antes de la boda pero después recapacite y la verdad no me importo. Al final de cuentas esto no era una boda real.

"Te ves hermosa…" Dijo galantemente y sonrio amablemente.

"No puedo decir lo mismo. Que diablos ocurre Malfoy? Y es mejor que me expliques o no me voy a casar contigo." Dije seria y tambalee un poco debido a un mareo que me dio por levantarme tan rápido de la cama.

"Hermione…lo siento." Dijo y pude sentir como me hechizaba. Segundos después, debido a mi debilidad por la concusión, ya estaba en sus manos. Mi cuerpo no se sentía como mío, era como si otro ocupase mis pensamientos, como si mis decisiones no fuesen tomadas en cuenta. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo caminaba a su lado, agarrados de mano como la pareja mas feliz y enamorada de la historia.

Al menos todo transcurrió rápido. Camine o literalmente me arrastraron hacia el altar, me gusto mucho escuchar los comentarios sobre mi belleza, la verdad me sentía peor que nunca. Que me habían hecho solo Melirn conocía…

Dije palabras que no sentía, jure ante un altar un amor que no sentía, bese la boca de un hombre al cual no amaba y finalmente baile mi primer baile como casada. Malfoy con su boca arranco de mi pierna el pedazo de tela que ni si quiera sabia que tenia, causando comentarios sexuales del área masculina y otros de envidia del área femenina.

¿Quiénes eran?

Hombres, mujeres que ni conocía. Ni una cara familiar. Esto me estaba comenzado a molestar. Era como estar encerrada en mi propio cuerpo sin poder tener la habilidad de decidir.

Luego de eso, bailamos un poco mas, yo que apenas sabia como poner un pie delante de otro. Cualquiera que de verdad me conociese sabia que yo para el baile era igual de pésima que comprar ropa que estaba a la moda.

Horas mas tarde, la gente se canso de comer y picamos el pastel de 6 pisos. No podía sentir su delicioso sabor pero si me lo comí. Eran demasiadas fotos, Malfoy y yo bailando, comiendo, riendo, compartiendo con gente, partiendo el pastel…todo aparentaba ser la mejor de la bodas.

La boda perfecta.

Si hubiese estado enamorada de el hombre que ahora era mi marido, esta hubiese traspasado y mejorado mi idea de la boda perfecta. Si tan solo el fuese el indicado esta hubiese sido la boda de mis sueños…pero Malfoy lamentablemente no lo era.

Finalmente, minutos antes de que toda la obra terminara mis manos lanzaron el ramo de flores y con el apuro ni si quiera vi quien lo había atrapado. Malfoy me arrastro nuevamente hasta la limosina y sin importarle mucho los protocolos nos marchamos.

Era demasiada frustrante el no poder hacer nada, el no poder golpearle la estúpida sonrisa que tenia en la cara. No fue hasta que me llevo a la habitación, de regreso a donde todo había comenzado y si mas me beso.

No, definitivamente esto no estaba ocurriendo.

Aun cuando me besaba de una forma sutil, yo no deseaba responder ese beso. Sus manos no llegaron a tocarme porque en el momento en que se disponía a desabotonar mi vestido blanco, mi cerebro logro deshacer el hechizo. Era demasiada la rabia acumulada y el hechizo había sido conjurado por Malfoy…y todos sabían como Malfoy era en Hogwarts…simplemente patético.

"Quita tus manos de encima o te juro que no veras la luz del día en mil años." Dije en voz baja pero con un tono amenazador y menos de tres segundos mi varita estaba en su garganta. El levanto las manos en son de paz pero yo estaba tan enojada que ni todo el odio que Voldemort sentía por Potter me hacia la competencia.

"Granger…no cometas una locura. No todo lo que crees pensar es real. Si me das un chance para explicarte entenderás mejor mis motivos." Dijo serio. Ni si quiera el estar a punto de morir le causaba temor. Porque eso era lo que le iba a pasar! Como que me llamaba Hermione Granger!

"Motivos? Forzarme a casarme es una cosa pero a tener relaciones es otra! Una muy imperdonable en mi vocabulario!" grite enojada y le empuñé mas fuerte la varita en el cuello.

"Nos a esto a lo que me refiero. Si me dejaras explicar dejarías de actuar como una loca maniática!" dijo y le asentí consintiendo su petición. Yo necesitaba una explicación. Primero, la conversación de la biblioteca, segundo, la supuesta muerte de Narcisa, tercero, la boda obligada y ahora esto…no era demasiado y yo tenia que saber que diablos estaba ocurriendo.

En que me había metido? Porque tuve que aceptar esta locura….porque mejor no enfrentar el destino haciéndole saber al mundo que por culpa del imbécil de Harry Potter ahora necesitaba trabajar como bailarina exótica para poder pagar la gran deuda que mis padres me habían heredado y que no me permitía seguir estudiando.

Todo hubiese sido mas fácil si no hubiese tomado la vía fácil, si no hubiese sido una cobarde…


	6. Parte VI

Parte VI:

Le observe unos minutos y pude denotar como ya había comenzado a sudar. Seguramente en la posición de debilidad en que se encontraba no era del todo agradable. Retrocedí unos pasos, no me gustaba estar tan cerca de el, de su fuerte olor, de su triste mirada…

"Hermione…por favor." suplicó y dijo por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi nombre, lo cual me hizo reconsiderar la idea de asesinarlo.

"Tienes 3 minutos para explicarte y ya van 2." Dije secamente y sin dejar de estar alerta por cualquier estupidez que pensara cometer.

"Que es lo quieres saber?" pregunto como si de mi dependiese su explicación.

"Quien era esa mujer que estaba en la biblioteca?" pregunte sin inmutarme a ocultar el secreto de que andaba husmeando por las puertas.

"Como sabes de eso?" pregunto confuso.

"No me contestes con una pregunta que no viene al caso." Dije molesta y presioné la varita nuevamente en su cuello.

"Francesca es una agente especial que tengo resolviendo unos problemas de negocios que estoy teniendo en Grecia." Explico tranquilamente aunque consiente de que era yo quien le amenazaba con una varita.

"Negocios? Que tipo de negocios?" pregunte curiosa. Tan importante era que hasta tenia negocios al sur de Europa?

"Restaurantes y hoteles." Contesto como si fuese la cosa mas común del mundo. Probablemente imaginándose lo que yo había imaginado. Drogas y prostitutas.

"Tu madre esta muerta o no?" pregunte tras concluir con ese tema. No me convencía del todo pero tampoco era mi tema de interés. Yo necesitaba saber que yo no me estaba volviendo loca. De que si había visto el cuerpo de Narcisa en el suelo y minutos después frente a mi.

"Si y no." Dije rápidamente como si no quisiese hablar del tema, pero yo…Hermione Granger le iba a hacer hablar a la buena o a la mala.

"Malfoy, no estoy para tus estupideces de niño mimado, así que habla de una vez y no me hagas perder la paciencia." Dije hastiada de su comportamiento.

"Esta bien! Maldita sea!" grito y su mascara de tranquilidad se cayó. "Tengo una enorme deuda con los dueños de unos hoteles y restaurantes en Grecia. Francesca esta tratando de lidiar con ellos para que no hicieran nada drástico. Por eso me tuve que mudar para esta casa y velar a mi madre que es la poca familia que tengo. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo en lo que lograba obtener el dinero de mi padre de su herencia y fue cuando se me ocurrió que tu me podrías ayudar. Soy dueño de ese local y sabia de tu existencia desde que empezaste."

No, no, no, no, no…esto estaba fuera de mi línea.

Increíble…simplemente inesperado.

"Así que me utilizaste para cobrar la estúpida herencia de tu padre para pagar la deuda con los dueños de los hoteles y restaurantes de Grecia. Y eso que tiene que ver con tu madre desangrándose?" pregunte sin entender la gran mentira que estaba formando para zafarse de una muerte segura.

"Anoche Francesca vino a advertirme de que convenciera a mi madre para mudarnos a América un tiempo en lo que las cosas se calmaban un poco, pero ellos se nos adelantaron y atacaron a mi madre en la noche." Explico Malfoy y se paso una mano por su cabello platino en una forma de tranquilizarse y volver a formar aquella mascara repugnante de calma.

"Nuevamente no me contestas mi pregunta. Tu madre esta muerta o no? Porque hasta donde tengo entendido no estoy loca y juro por el mismo Merlin que esta mañana ella me sonrió antes de que alguno de ustedes dos me golpearan." Dije molesta.

"Quien ataco a mi madre fue un vampiro…" dijo Malfoy en un susurro que me pareció irreal. La idea de que aun existían vampiros tras el exterminio del Ministerio era aterrorizante.

"Ella es uno de ellos ahora verdad?" pregunte sin poder creerlo.

"Si. Ella fue la que te golpeo y luego yo logre encerrarla en el sótano." Explico y baje la varita.

"Y que piensas hacer con ella?" pregunte sin entender el plan.

"Por el momento mantenerla en el sótano. Ya llame a Daniel para que la venga a buscar. El es un experto en esto y se que la va a cuidar mientras yo logro resolver esta situación."

"Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo." Dije y me marche de la habitación. Necesitaba aire fresco para aclarar toda esta locura. Decidí ir a una pequeña terraza que había en el segundo piso, después de la biblioteca.

Estuve un rato ahí, esperando absolutamente nada. Todo me daba vueltas. Nada tenia explicación. Bueno si la tenia pero no era real. Todo era tan confuso. Esto no tenia ni pies ni cabeza. Aun no entendía como era que Malfoy se había metido en problemas con vampiros y el porque de esa deuda, pero esos no eran asuntos míos y yo no los tenia porque entender con totalidad.

En unos meses yo estaría felizmente divorciada y viviendo con el dinero que Malfoy me había dejado en una cuenta. Era poco pero algo era algo, lo suficiente para volver a empezar.

"Adrian mira a quien tenemos aquí…" Dijo una voz masculina y me gire al no reconocer la voz. El hombre de tez pálida, ojos azules y cabello negro apareció de uno de los estantes y camino hasta la entrada de la terraza.

"Quienes son?" pregunte al no reconocerlos. "Amigos de Malfoy?"

"Si…se puede decir que somos amigos." Contesto el otro hombre que había aparecido de otra estantería. Este tenia el cabello pelirrojo pero el mismo color pálido y el extraño azul eléctrico en los ojos que el otro.

"Sera posible que podamos hablar con el?" Pregunto el hombre de cabello negro.

"Creo que esta en su habitación. " Conteste sin entender que hacían esos hombres ahí y a semejante hora. "Hay algún problema?" pregunte nuevamente.

"No, no uno que no tenga solución." Contesto Adrian con una sonrisa muy sensual.

"Entonces voy a buscarlo, ustedes pueden esperar aquí en lo que regreso." Dije formalmente y empecé a caminar hacia la entrada de la terraza, pero el tal Adrian me agarro de la mano. Su tacto era tan frio que podía sentir como mi temperatura comenzaba a bajar gradualmente. Le observe unos minutos a los ojos y pude notar como el negro de sus ojos se expandían. En ese momento recordé las lecciones de Snape.

Mi segundo intento fue gritar pero el otro vampiro me tapó la boca en menos de un segundo. Por mas que la idea de forcejear contra ellos pareciese valiente, sabia que no era competencia contra dos vampiros de a saber cuantos siglos.

"No te preocupes. Se perfectamente donde Malfoy esta." Dijo Adrian

"Vuelvo enseguida, voy a buscarlo. Necesito saber que opina del intercambio que estamos a punto de realizar." Dijo el otro vampiro y desapareció.

Ahora si que deseaba el no haber asesinado a Potter cuando asesino a mis padres. Si tan solo Potter hubiese dejado las cosas como estaban, yo con Viktor y el con su amada Ginny, nada de esto me estuviese ocurriendo.

Maldito Potter…maldito Malfoy…maldita yo.


	7. Parte VII

Parte VII:

"Donde la tienes? Te juro por mi madre que si la has lastimado te voy a matar!" escuche los gritos de Malfoy desde la biblioteca y no pude contener un escalofrío. Realmente se preocupaba por mi o era todo un engaño para hacerles creer que no les tenia miedo?

"Tranquilícese Sr. Malfoy que la Sra. Malfoy esta en perfectas condiciones." Dijo el otro vampiro al entrar a la biblioteca. "Ve, mírela sin un rasguño." Dijo señalándome.

Le observe unos minutos con tanta rabia que pude ver como algo en el se sacudió. Yo que no tenia nada que ver con esta mierda ya estaba embarrada hasta el cuello.

"Que demonios desean? No les basto con convertir a mi madre en uno de ustedes?" pregunto Malfoy exasperado.

"Vinimos a decirle que si no nos paga dentro de tres días no le devolveremos a su adorada esposa. Ya que su madre se puso difícil en el intento y termino mal herida, ahora venimos de una forma mas pacifica a secuestrar a su esposa." Explico Adrian y yo le observe sin entender. Como era que uno secuestraba a alguien de forma pacifica? Eso no tenia sentido.

"Si se comporta Sr. Malfoy y sigue las reglas al pie de la letra, entonces su esposa no sufrirá." Dijo el segundo vampiro que aun no decían su nombre.

"Dile a Vladimir que aun no tengo el dinero. Tengo que esperar una semana en lo que mis abogados tramitan los papeles para adquirir la herencia de mi padre." Explico Malfoy.

"Una semana…no, demasiado tiempo. El Sr. Karkov desea el dinero para mañana pero esta siendo dadivoso con usted Sr. Malfoy y le esta dando dos días mas. Así que apura a sus abogados o nos almorzamos a su esposa entro de tres días." Dijo Adrian y no pude evitar el intentar zafarme. La fuerza que el hombre ejerció sobre mi me causo tanto dolor que aun con su mano puesta en mi boca el sonido desgarrado se podía escuchar.

"Hermione por favor no lo intentes…el es demasiado fuerte hasta para ti." Dijo Malfoy en un susurro y el vampiro sin nombre dijo:

"Tengo entendido que la Sra. Malfoy fue una de las mejores brujas en su tiempo. Eso tal vez le agrade al Sr. Karkov."

"No!!." Grito Malfoy entendiendo algo que yo no. "No, por favor. No pueden hacerle eso…no!"

Observé a Malfoy tragándome todo el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo y rápidamente entendió que necesitaba una explicación en vez de una ola de suplicas a mi favor.

"Vladimir le gusta coleccionar personas con dones útiles. Para entretener a lo que queda de su clan, las pone a pelear entre ellas y la que pierde, porque la gran mayoría son mujeres, se la da a los hombres lobos que tienen de mascotas." Explico Malfoy y ahogué un grito.

"Entonces le recomendamos usted Sr. Malfoy se apure. Si dentro de tres días el dinero no esta en nuestras manos, la Sra. Malfoy comenzara su nueva vida en el palacio del Sr. Karkov." Dijo Adrian y desaparecí junto con ellos. La velocidad que tenían los vampiros era increíble, aunque me causaba mareos. Cruzaron el pequeño bosque que separaba la villa de Narcisa del poblado en minutos y luego se alojaron en un hotel cinco estrellas llamado Winter Palace.

La suite era enorme, lo suficiente para darme mi espacio y mantenerme vigilada. A ellos yo no le importaba en lo mas mínimo y por lo mismo me ignoraban. Yo me mantenía encerrada en el baño para evitar que en alguna de esas hambrunas que les daba cada dos horas me fuesen a meter un mordisco.

Las horas transcurrían lentamente y simplemente el maldecir a Malfoy era lo mas practico que se me ocurría hacer. No tenia como escapar y si me las ingeniaba para hacerlo, con toda la probabilidad iba a terminar adolorida o peor…media muerta, como Narcisa.

Estaba tan cansada que no podia evitar cabecear de vez en cuando. Cuantas horas habían transcurrido desde que había tomado una buena siesta? Humana al fin mi cuerpo se dio por vencido al par de minutos y acurrucada en la alfombra de mil dólares del bano me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté estaba atardeciendo o amaneciendo, la verdad desconocía. Fue cuando escuche un celular sonar.

Era extraño que los vampiros confiaran en la tecnología _muggle_. Par de minutos transcurrieron y aunque sabia que ellos estaban manteniendo una conversación con alguien no podía escucharla, hablaban demasiado rápido. Al cabo de unos minutos, escuché la puerta abrirse y Adrian asomo la mitad del cuerpo.

"El Sr. Malfoy desea comunicarle algo." Dijo y me paso el teléfono.

"Estas bien?"fue lo primero que pregunto incrementando la ganas de no haberlo matado cuando tuve el tiempo.

"Tu que crees?" pregunte sarcásticamente. Como era posible que no se pudiese imaginar por lo que estaba pasando?

"Hermione yo no creo que podre tener el dinero para el día indicado." Explico Malfoy y a medida que la conversación continuó mis esperanzas de salir de la situación como había entrado desvanecían.

"Y que piensas hacer para sacarme de aquí? Porque no estarás pensando dejarme tirada Merlin sabe donde." Dije. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mi. Por que yo? Por que siempre yo? Que había hecho para merecer tantas atrocidades juntas?

"Lo siento…" Murmuro y la llamada se corto.

Espere unos segundos y le volví a marcar. Sonó y sonó hasta que la grabadora se activo. NO! Malfoy no me podía estar haciendo esto! A mi que le había salvado la vida en múltiples ocasiones! Esto definitivamente no me estaba ocurriendo!

Suspire varias veces intentando tranquilizarme y me recosté en la pared resignada. Lentamente lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y contuve un grito. Por que todo me tenia que salir mal? Por que siempre estaba tomando las decisiones equivocadas? En que cabeza sensata entraba la idea de casarse con Malfoy por dinero? En ninguna! Solo en la mía y porque mi sensatez ya se había esfumado en las múltiples decepciones.

"Estamos esperando al anochecer para marcharnos. Eso es dentro de unos 20 minutos, asi que alístate en lo que Gabriel baja a cancelar la cuenta del hotel." Dijo Adrian y le observe sin entender. No que eran tres días?

"No van a esperar por un dinero que no vendrá…" murmure mas para mi que para el y el simplemente asintió. "Al menos me pueden dar ese tiempo antes de transformarme?" pregunte intentando albergar 72 horas de una vida normal.

"Podemos preguntarle al Sr. Karkov, pero no es muy recomendable tener un humano en un palacio lleno de vampiros." Explico el pelirrojo. "Accidentes ocurren y el Sr. Karkov desea tenerle en sus filas, no creo que el desee perderla. Nunca ha tenido una bruja en su clan, así que esta mas que emocionado por como todo esto le ha beneficiado."

"Aun para ustedes soy una molestia…" volví a murmurar al notar como cuando estaba muy cerca de ellos sus cuerpos se tensaban y el color de sus irises cambiaba a negro.

"No esta tan difícil cuando te mantienes quieta y obviamente cuando nos alimentamos correctamente." Explico y entro al baño. Tras unos segundos, ya que el baño era del tamaño de una habitación, se sentó en el suelo a metros de mi. "No estoy de acuerdo con esto, especialmente cuando usted no tiene nada que ver con el enredo que creo el Sr. Malfoy, pero ordenes son ordenes y hay que seguirlas."

"Oh." Mustie sin ganas. La muerte era algo inevitable pero no a los 21 años.

"Si te tranquiliza un poco, el ser vampiro tiene sus ventajas, como la velocidad y la fuerza, aparte de eso en algunos casos, los cuales son muy raros, se pueden adquirir en la transformación dones muy útiles."

"No deseo privarle la vida a otros solo por satisfacer mi necesidad alimenticia." Dije con los mirada pegada en el suelo. No deseaba mirarlo, no deseaba sentir nada de lo que sentía cuando sus ojos me observaban.

"El totalmente drenar a un humano te causa la muerte, aparte de eso no necesitamos estar siempre alimentándonos de humanos, lo podemos hacer con otros vampiros, pero eso es un caso mas intimo."

"Y si puedes drenar completamente a un vampiro o eso te causa la muerte?"pregunte sintiendo como la curiosidad me invadía. Si me iban a convertir en uno de ellos , mejor que supiese todo lo necesario para mi supervivencia.

"No, no mueres pero el castigo es peor. El alma de ese vampiro se almacena junto a la tuya y es una locura. Quien desea tener dos almas luchando por el control de un solo cuerpo?"

"Aparte de ser inmortales, super fuertes y super agiles y con super poderes, a que se dedican?"

"Muchos trabajan en las distintas áreas del palacio, como investigaciones, logística, defensa, creación de armas, creación de artículos mágicos, en el concejo privado del rey, en confecciones de prendas para la reina, hay mucha variedad de empleos si así les quieres decir. Hay otros que escogen vivir aparte en lugares fríos lejos de la sociedad pero usualmente desaparecen por los ataques de los hombres lobos."

"Hombres lobos?" pregunte incrédula. El Ministerios había estado mintiéndole a la sociedad bruja todo este tiempo.

"Si, ellos son los que han estado exterminando nuestra especie. Últimamente se han vuelto mas fuertes y han creado armas. Aun cuando suene estúpido, bestias creando armas. El Sr. Karkov cree que los brujos han estado ayudándolos en esas creaciones pero aun no tenemos la prueba. Contratamos a Malfoy para que hiciese el trabajo pero el se metió con la gente equivocada, malgasto el dinero y ahora tiene un enredo entre dos de las sociedades mas fuertes, nosotros los vampiros y los brujos."

"Por que los brujos ayudarían a los hombres lobos a eliminarlos a ustedes cuando ellos detestan ambas especies?" pregunte sin entender. " No tiene sentido.

En ese preciso momento, la puerta del baño se abrió nuevamente y el vampiro llamado Gabriel dijo "Ya es hora…vámonos que Charlotte nos esta esperando en el vestíbulo."

Adrian al verme hesitar me agarro de la mano sutilmente y me ayudo a levantarme. En seguida dejamos la habitación y en el transcurso del camino todo me comenzó a dar vueltas. Podía sentir como todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y en segundos mi visión se nubló.

"Que le ocurre?" pregunto Gabriel exasperado. Tal vez pensaba que estaba haciendo un teatro para escaparme pero al ver como un minuto después perdí el conocimiento, comprendió que los humanos tenían que comer cada 2 horas para que el azúcar no se les bajara.


	8. Parte VIII

Parte VIII:

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, todo me daba vueltas y al parecer estaba en un auto. Una mujer de cabello riso, negro y tez pálida manejaba el vehículo y a su lado estaba un hombre de cabello lacio negro, corto hasta las orejas. Gire la cabeza hacia la izquierda y un hombre de tez pálida y ojos azules me sonrió.

"Lo siento…se me olvida que tienes que comer mas a menudo que nosotros." Dijo en un tono suave el hombre de cabello rojo y pestañeé para aclarar la vista que aun la tenia borrosa. "Toma te compre un pedazo de pastel de chocolate en el hotel." Dijo y me paso el plato con el pedazo enorme de pastel de chocolate.

Mi instinto animal fue mas fuerte que la lógica de no aceptar cosas de extraños. En segundos ya me lo estaba comiendo como si fuese el ultimo alimento existente en el final del mundo. El hombre de tez pálida sonrió nuevamente agradecido de mi reacción. Porque pensaría que actuaria diferente con el hambre que tenia?

"Gracias" Dije una vez termine y le entregué el plato.

"Adrian como esta la Sra. Malfoy?" pregunto el hombre que estaba sentado al frente.

"Ya despertó. Creo que Charlotte tenia razón. Un pedazo de pastel de chocolate soluciono la situación. Al menos no tiene cara de desmayarse." Explico Adrian y fue cuando todo encajo. Así que aun seguía secuestrada y no era un sueño como yo pensaba.

"A donde me llevan?" pregunte tranquila. Ya estas alturas no sentía la necesidad de gritar, ni de asustarme y mucho menos de escapar. Era innecesario e imposible. Así que yo me limitaba preguntar mas y mas sobre lo que estaba a punto de convertirme, porque como ya había dicho Adrian, no había forma en que yo permaneciera humana por mas tiempo.

"Vamos al palacio de. Sr. Karkov." Dijo Adrian y asentí como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

"A que exactamente te dedicas? Pregunte por mero aburrimiento.

"Pertenezco a la guardia real. Gabriel y Charlotte pertenecen a la guardia pero ellos son de casos mas particulares que la realeza."

"Malfoy tiene problemas con gente de mas altura que la realeza?" pregunte y Adrian asintió y luego aun sabiendo que todos me podían escuchar perfectamente, murmure. " Increible. Estupido huron de circo…"

Cinco largas horas en silencio transcurrieron y las aprecie como si fuesen las ultimas de mi existencia. Al llegar al lugar, no pude evitar maravillarme ante la hermosura asombrosa aunque deprimente de la mansión en piedra. De que era un palacio no había duda. Una enorme verja negra de hierro se levanto en cuanto vieron el rostro de Charlotte, dejándonos pasar al interior del palacio que no le llegaba a los tobillos de enorme a Azkaban.

Cruzamos múltiples jardines que estaba todos tan cuidados que era imposible creer que hubiese gente que tuviese el tiempo para mantener los alrededores tan perfectos. El auto se detuvo en la entrada de la mansión y no pude evitar mirar hacia atrás, en donde había una fuente circular monumental en donde en el centro se encontraban tres estatuas, una sirena leyendo un libro, una ninfa tocando un arpa y una humana señalando algo. Las estatuas no era lo mas horripilante de la imagen sino que el agua brotaba de sus ojos como si fuesen inmensamente tristes y desgraciadas.

"Esa no es de las mejores estatuas que tenemos pero es la favorita del Sr. Karkov." Murmuro Adrian y cruzamos la gigantescas puertas de caoba, las cuales estaban talladas con diferentes símbolos y espirales.

El interior del palacio era mas impresionante que el exterior porque todo parecía ser de otra época. Los muebles, las esculturas, las pinturas, la decoración de las habitaciones, la estructura de las escaleras todas talladas con los mismo espirales y símbolos. Me pregunto que significaran? Aun en el interior el frio era insoportable y no pude evitar temblar varias veces. Como podían vivir así? Estaba muy segura que las chimeneas existían en el siglo 16 y si ello era cierto, porque esta gente no tenia al menos una aunque fuera de adorno? Raro…

El trayecto para llegar a las habitaciones privadas de el dichoso Sr. Karkov fue prácticamente corto, estaban en el tercer piso, en el ala izquierda de la mansión. Me sorprendió mucho que hubiesen tantas habitaciones y aun cuando la curiosidad por ver que había en cada una me ataco, decidí que era mas prudente preguntar.

"Demasiadas habitaciones para un clan tan selecto." Murmure a sabiendas que Adrian iba comentar al respecto.

"Están prohibidas para la guardia, usualmente son las habitaciones de las colecciones." Contesto y respire hondo. Así que este seria mi nuevo entorno…

Charlotte abrió una de las puertas, exactamente la 3008 y antes de entrar, despidió con una simple seña a Gabriel y a Adrian.

"Bienvenida." Dijo sonriente y un poco precavida entre a la habitación. Por poco me muero de un infarto cuando vi mi apartamento quintuplicado. En aquella habitación podían vivir felizmente 20 personas. Simplemente comodísimo! Este tampoco tenia chimenea…lamentablemente me tendría que acostumbrar al frio espantoso que hacia en el maldito lugar. "Bonito no?"

"Bonito es poco…" Mustie y sonreí. "Pero el precio es muy alto…"- susurre y ella asintió comprendiendo mi situación.

"Si tienes suerte, el Sr. Karkov se compadecerá de ti y te dará mas tiempo. Tal vez te conviertas en la primera colección humana. En este mundo y con Vladimir todo puede pasar. Solo tienes que saber jugar tus cartas." Comento y luego añadió. "Y aun no has visto la vestimenta…pero eso es después. Las colecciones al ser las favoritas, obtienen las mejores vestimentas y las mejores armas. "

Nuevamente sonreí y me mordí la lengua. No quería regarla con la vampira que tenia cara de ser amable pero peligrosa. Me senté lentamente en una de las sillas que estaban pegadas a las ventanas y ella al comprender mi mensaje de que deseaba estar sola, dijo "El Sr. Karkov vendrá como a la media noche, después del ultimo espectáculo. Roselyn dentro de poco dejara una bandeja con comida saludable, no queremos mas desmayos y deberías tomar un baño. Ayuda el estar relajado."

Luego de eso se marcho de la habitación y no pude hacer mas que llorar. Sacar toda la rabia y la frustración que sentía en aquel momento y que llevaba arrastrando desde hacían muchos meses. En el proceso me quede dormida. Y cuando abrí los ojos, el par mas hermoso de ojos azules me estaban observando de una forma tan inusual que no pude hacer mas que gritar….


	9. Parte IX

Parte IX:

Una simple sonrisa hizo que todo el miedo que sentía se desvaneciera. En aquel momento no lo entendí pero cuando su voz tenue y aterciopelada explico que su don era controlar las emociones, suspire aterrada. Ahora si que no había escape…

"Cuando Malfoy me comunico que le iba a ser imposible saldar su deuda y acepto este intercambio, nunca pensé que fuese de tan inhumana belleza." Comento y todo mi cuerpo se paralizo en defensa. Que había dicho? Que alguien me repitiera lo que este hombre había dicho porque yo definitivamente no había escuchado las palabras Malfoy e intercambio en la misma oración. "

Lentamente acaricio mi rostro como si fuese de cristal y no puedo evitar temblar. De que me servia gritar y hacer una escena? Lo unico que lograria si hacia un escandalo era una muerte segura o algo peor...

Suspire de a poco para tranquilizarme y sin dejar de observarle fijamente alos ojos, le pregunte: "Sera posible que me pueda conservar sin la necesidad de hacerme cambios?"

Mi pregunta le sorprendio. Para cualquier otro humano el regalar la mortalidad era una bedicion pero para mi era la destruccion de lo que quedaba de mi alma.

Dudo unos segundos y luego con inquietud pregunto:

"Por que no te agrada mi regalo? Todos desearian lo que estoy a punto de obsequiarte."

"No es que no me agrade es que va en contra de lo que creo. No me gustaria convertirme en una asesina y mucho menos alimentarme de otros humanos. Amo la vida aun cuando esta no me ha tratado muy bien. Amo el dia aun cuando mi vida transcurre de noche. Y finalmente odio la carne roja." Dije y lo ultimo parecio hacerle gracia, porque su boca hizo una mueca que me parecio a lo que hacia Malfoy cuando no queria sonreir pero tenia ganas.

"Aun cuando eres la unica persona que ha despreciado mi regalo por buena razones, no me es posible mantenerte en este estado en mi palacio. Es peligroso y mas que eso molestoso. A nadie le gusta estar pasando hambre y que el plato de comida se pasee por su nariz a cada segundo." Explico y se levanto. Sin mucho esfuerzo me levanto de la silla por la cintura y con delicadeza beso mi cuello.

"Por favor...no" suplique en un murmullo y pude sentir como mi ultima lagrima bajaba por mi mejilla.

Un gemido escapo de mi boca cuando senti como sus colmillos penetraban mi piel. Placentero no era la palabra correcta para describir la sensacion inhumana que sentia. Doloroso tampoco parecia describir la sensacion que proseguia a la primera. Simplemente era una dulce agonia que repetiria una y otra vez sin parar pero que a la misma vez deseaba que ocurriese lo mas rapido posible.

Suspire cuando finalmente se despego. Mi cuerpo se sentia tan fragil, tan debil, como si no pesara absolutamente nada. Mi mirada de torno un poco borrosa pero aun asi pude ver como el iris de sus ojos se tornaba un rojo brillante.

"No es lo suficiente para transformarte pero te dara unos dias mas antes de que el veneno recorra todo tu sistema y paralize el corazon. Es lo mas que puedo hacer por ti..." Dijo en mi oido en un susurro y luego me recosto en la cama.

No se cuantas horas estuve tirada en la cama incapaz de poder moverme, incluso el pensar era extenuante, pero la puerta se abrio y Charlotte me indico que era de noche.

"Necesito que te arregles, tu espectaculo comienza en 30 minutos." Dijo nerviosa y comenzo a sacar prendas de un armario que ni habia visto, y armas de un compartimiento especial que estaba secretamente escondido detras de un mega espejo que tampoco habia notado.

"Que?" pregunte sin entender. "Que tipo de espectaculo?"

"Vladimir desea presentarte como su nueva coleccion ante todos. Necesitas lucir lo suficiente vampira para evitar accidentes y para eso me han enviado."

"Aun no he recuperado las fuerzas." explique e intente levantarme pero mis manos fallaron y termine golpeandome la cara con la cama.

"Ni las vas a recuperar. Tu cuerpo se esta muriendo Hermione, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Aceptalo Malfoy es un idiota que te vendio como esclava a una raza en extincion y el no va a volver por ti. Suerte tuviste que Vladimir intercedio para que no te tiraran con las demas humanas que apenas parecen humanas. Vamos, necesito que pongas de tu empeno, porque sola no lo voy a lograr por mas super vampira que soy."

Sin entender totalmente lo que estaba ocurriendo, coopere para que Charlotte me vistiese con un suit negro en cuero. Me coloco un corset negro, unas botas de tacon corto hasta la rodilla y con una navaja me corto el cabello exponiendo la mayor parte de mi cuello, tenia dos mechones largos al frente y muy poco cabello atras.

En el suit coloco armas como espadas, navajas, pistolas, hachas y dardos de plata. Aun con todas las armas que tenia encima me resulto bastante facil el moverme, eran tan ligeras, nadie podia decir que andaba armada hasta los dientes?

"Procura atacar solo a tu oponente. No es necesario que te hagas mas dano." Dijo a medida que me arrastraba literalmente por los pasillos.

En menos de lo que esperaba ya estaba en el lugar en donde se preparaban las colecciones para enfrentarse.

Mujeres, casi todas eran mujeres de increible belleza. Rubias, morenas, altas, pelirrojas, todas vampiras. Cuando entre pude sentir como sus cuerpos se tensaban ante mi prescencia. Era imposible que la tentacion fuese tan exagerada!

"Respira Hermione, respira hondo antes de atacar para que el cuerpo no se desmaye debido a las grandes concentraciones de veneno." Me susurro en el oido Charlotte a medida que me acomodaba en una pared.

"Apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos..."explique en el mismo tono.

Largos minutos transcurrieron cuando mi nombre retumbo por las paredes de aquel sotano frio y de paredes de piedra, que solo estaba ilumando por pequenas antorchas.

"Vamos Hermione tienes que pararte o ceras la cena de todas estas..."dijo Charlotte y con las ultimas gotas de energia que tenia camine hasta la puerta y entre al enorme lugar que era el area de combate.

El suelo estaba lleno de un tipo de arena azul, las paredes de cristal eran altisimas y solo las familias de vampiros mas prestigiosas presenciaban lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Frente a mi una mujer morena de cabello rojo me observaba como si fuese el plato mas caro del menu del mejor restaurante frances. Realmente me veia tan bien?

"Concentrate Hermione" me dije a mi misma y di un paso hacia adelante.

En menos de lo que contaba y con una rapidez que me dejo aturdida, mi contricante que de por si se llamaba Georgina, me hizo el primer tajo en el brazo. Sangre, mucha sangre emanaba de la cortada que me habia hecho la morena con su navaja de plata. Lo peor no fue eso...el ardor que me provoco fue lo que me tiro al suelo a gritos.

No, definitivamente Malfoy iba a pagar por esto.

"Levantate Hermione! Ahora!" Escuche la voz de Charlotte gritar y segui sus instrucciones. Si lo llego a dudar, la morena me hubiese arrancado la cabeza de un mordisco.

La vampira se me acerco otra vez pero yo fui mas rapida y esquive el ataque. Sin pensarlo dos veces arranque a correr. Si no puedes contra el enemigo, usa las dos piernas que Merlin te dio. Y justo cuando la tenia frente le lance una maldicion cegadora que para su especie solo me dio unos segundos de ventaja que aproveche para esquivar uno de sus dos ataques, la primera navaja me paso a centimetros de la mano y la segunda me hirio fuertemente en la pierna izquierda.

No tenia muchas alternativas, las pistolas se tardaban mucho en cargar, mi magia de bruja no le hacia effecto y me gastaba las energias, solo me quedaba sacar el arsenal de armas que caragaba commigo.

Le lance con todas mis navajas, hiriendole en el brazo derecho, el torso y la espalda. De seis al menos tres navajas hicieron su trabajo. Casi quince minutos habian transcurrido y sorprendida por mi logro, que era mas por sobrevivencia que por fama, le ataque en la costilla derecha tras recibir un aranazo en la cara.

No se de donde pero cuando la demente esa saco un hacha del doble de mi tamano de su espalda, senti como toda mi valentia se desvanecia. Ahora si que ni el correr me salvaba. Espere impaciente, sintiendo como la adrenalina me mantenia de pie, a que la morena se acercara lo suficiente y atacara. Esquive el ataque por un pelo, literalmente el trozo de cabello callo al suelo y el hacha se enterro por la fuerza en el suelo arenoso.

Aprovechando que ella estaba ocupada halando el hacha de la tierra, le rebane la cabeza con mi espada de doble filo. Al principio no lo podia creer...yo habia ganado. Ja! Habia ganado contra un vampiro! Yo! Hermione Granger, la bruja que dejo sus estudios por irse a bailar a un putero! Ja! Increible...era simplemente extraordinario!

No cabia en mi alregia y el publico maravillado y a la vez confusos me aplaudieron con euforia. Pestanee dos veces antes de enfocar bien lo que mis ojos veian pero que mi mente no podia creer. Ahi entre la audiencia estaba nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy...sonriendome como si el yo estar en aquellas condiciones fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

La presion provocada por la adrenalina y las emociones era demasiado y mi cerebro por mi salud mental y fisica decidio que como yo no le estaba proporcionando el descanzo necesario, el lo iba a tener que hacer por mi. Asi que su rostro fue lo ultimo que vi antes de desmayarme por segunda vez.


End file.
